


Practically Married

by shieldings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Morning Cuddles, Other, Sharing a Bed, Smooching, chara and asriel are about 14-16 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldings/pseuds/shieldings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Asriel kisses Chara and makes a fool of himself.</p><p>Chara's actually pretty pleased with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Married

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy. Okay, I just wanted to write something annoyingly romantic and fluffy. I've never actually written a legit love scene before (does it count as a love scene if there's no sex? It's literally just goat smooching), so this might seem kind of silly.  
> Everybody knew this was going to happen.

You can feel Chara's soft breath on your snout when you wake up; when you open your eyes, you see their long dark eyelashes and their soft, half-open mouth. Their slender arm is thrown over you, carelessly, and their auburn hair is spilling across the pillow.

 

Humans are beautiful, you decide. Humans are strange; they have delicate hands with fingers longer than the palm. Humans have big, bright eyes and clever bowed lips, and short pointy noses unlike any you've ever seen. Humans are beautiful.

 

Chara's eyes flutter open. Instantly, a blush blossoms across their cheeks; before they can say anything, you kiss them lightly on the mouth.

 

You don't know what drove you to it. You've never done anything like this before, and you've woken up next to Chara more times than you can count. Shockingly, they don't reject you. Instead, they close those wonderful eyes and kiss you again.

 

“Ree,” they say, pulling back. “What the hell?”

 

“I was tired,” you lie, feeling your face heat up. At least you have fur, at least they won't notice, “I was tired, and I didn't know what I was doing, and--”

 

They tighten the grip of their arm around you and kiss you again, more deeply this time. Their tongue gently nudges your mouth open, and slips in, and... Something's on fire, and you don't know what it is. Your insides are all mixed up. You reach out and hold Chara with both your arms, locking them into an awkward horizontal embrace.

 

“Seriously, what the hell?” they say as they take a break for air. “You were definitely awake.” They push themself into sitting position with their free elbow. You reluctantly loosen your grip.

 

“I don't know why,” you say. You avoid making eye contact. “I did it because I wanted to, I guess.”

 

“Go Asriel,” they say, chuckling lightly. “I guess my go-getter attitude is rubbing off on you. Honestly, though. Why the hell did you do that?”

 

“You're cute,” you say. “You're cute and pretty and you have a nice mouth... wanted to kiss it.”

 

They get very quiet for a second, and stare right over your shoulder. If you hadn't known better, you'd have thought they were sweating. “You're a dumbass,” they announce. “You're a dumbass, and you have stupid nubby horns and a mouth full of pointy teeth.”

 

You lean in and kiss them again, on their weird, firm little ear. They squeak. Gently, you move down their neck, brushing the smooth skin softly with your lips.

 

“What-- what do you even think you're _doing_?” they snort. “That's-- eek! Stupid.”

 

You draw back. “Wait, should I stop?” you ask. “If you want me to stop, that's fine.”

 

In response, they wrap their arms around you and kiss you on the shoulder. “Of course not, you big furry idiot.” They stroke your head, kneading around the bony nubs that will (you hope) someday be huge and magnificent horns, like your father's.

 

“Chara what the hell,” you say.

 

“It sounds really dumb when you try to talk like me,” they laugh and kiss you on the chin. “How come you get horns and I don't?”

 

“Because you're a human,” you say lightly, “without claws.” You reach around and take their hand, lacing the fingers together. “You're a human with tiny cute teeth.” You kiss them. “And you won't grow horns, but I like you best that way.” You pet their soft, shiny hair with your free paw. It's always full of flyaways and burrs, but it's somehow still so lovely...

 

Chara is beet red, all the way up to their hairline. They try to say something, but it comes out as a sort of flustered babble. When words fail, they just squeeze your paw and lean forward. You blink automatically as they kiss both of your eyelids. “You're a sap, Ree...”

 

“I'm a prince. It's my job.” You hug them tightly. Their head nestles into the crook of your neck. For a second, you thank the heavens that you get to be so tall and hold them like this, and then you remember that you're a sap, and you're embarrassing yourself.

 

“In that case, Prince Charming,” they say into your fur. “Be chivalrous for me.”

 

“Chivalrous?”

 

“You know. Prince stuff. Carry me down the hall and make me breakfast.” They pet your chest through your pajamas. Your heart skips a beat.

 

“If I'm the Prince, I'm not sure what that makes you,” you say, reluctantly stumbling out of bed. You kneel on the floor, as is customary, and Chara gets onto your shoulders.

 

“I'm your lover,” they say as you stand up. “My word is law.”

 

“Who said we were lovers?” you ask. They tug your ear. “'Lovers' is such an intimidating word.”

 

“We're practically married,” they say, covering your eyes as you try to get to the bedroom door.

 

When you finally get to the kitchen, you make pancakes together. Most of them are burned, but some of them are okay. Chara silently grabs your hand as you sit down to eat. You smile to yourself. Somehow, “married” suits you just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave it to me, a person who's neither kissed anyone nor been a goat, to write a story that's 90% kissing and 10% goat


End file.
